


Cuter

by Stariceling



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram has a new complaint: He objects to anyone else dressing Yuuri up. (based on ep 11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Yuuri's dressing up like a maid in episode 11. So cute! <3 Assuming they spent a night at the castle after that whole mess but before Yuri got sent back.

Yuuri was too glad to be home safe and sound to care about Wolfram sleeping in his room for once. As long as he didn’t look up while changing and get an unexpected eyeful, Yuuri almost didn’t mind Wolfram standing right next to him changing into the ridiculous pink neglige. At least, until Wolfram suddenly let out a scream of annoyance and chucked the neglige at his head.

“Why did you have to go around dressed like that where anyone could see you!?”

“Eh?” Yuuri held the filmy nightgown up against his chest to shield himself from his very angry, very naked, ‘fiancé.’

“It’s not fair that you say you want a girl when you’re more beautiful than any woman!” Wolfram advanced, backing Yuuri up against the bed. “And why do I have to go to so much effort trying to look nice for you when you’re cuter than me already!?”

Yuuri sat down heavily on the bed. “What do you mean? You’re way cuter! You’d look a lot better in that get-up than I did.” He finally realized Wolfram had to be referring to the maid’s dress he’d been forced to wear trying to sneak out of Stoffel’s castle. He had expected Wolfram to hurt himself laughing when he saw it and never let Yuuri live the humiliation down, not be jealous.

“Are you saying I look like a girl!?”

Yuuri ‘eep’ed and shook his head frantically. Forget a woman scorned, Hell had no fury like Wolfram, period! “No-no-no, I meant you look good in anything!”

That stopped Wolfram cold, making him blush spectacularly and snatch the nightgown back. “Flattery won’t get you anything.”

Yuuri didn’t agree. Flattery had at least gotten Wolfram to quit shouting at him, after all. Though it had also somehow gotten him Wolfram looking at him out of the corner of his eye and blushing, and nervously adjusting his sleeves as Yuuri watched. In fact. . . flattery had quite possibly gotten him into deeper trouble.

Wolfram crawled onto bed behind him, slipping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, which was particularly unnerving since Yuuri hadn’t gotten his own pajamas on yet and was still naked from the waist up. He shivered at the feeling of cool silk sliding against his bare back.

“You’re such a flirt,” Wolfram muttered into his neck. “You’d say that to anyone, right?” Yuuri was still learning Wolfram-speak, but he recognized that as meaning, ‘You say that to anyone else and I’ll never forgive you.’

“Of course not!” Denying it was an act of self preservation, as much as not looking when he felt the open neck of Wolfram’s neglige slipping down one shoulder.

“Wimp.”

Yuuri stared straight ahead so Wolfram couldn’t see his face He couldn’t tell what kind of expression he was making, only that it involved his whole face burning with embarrassment. He had only just realized, with the little nuzzle Wolfram had given the back of his neck as he said it, that the insult was Wolfram-speak for ‘I love you.’


End file.
